Talk:Creating your Character Guidelines/@comment-26090355-20150208231304
' Character' Name: Saidor Ark Elinvastor ( Ark for short. ) Appearance: '''Ark is a 5`1". 154lbs Male with medium-length Blueish-gray hair, And pure white eyes with a small black pupil. A slim, yet muscular build is covered by plated metal implantations grafted into his chest, arms and legs. He wears a black bodysuit to cover his implants and Maroon coloured pants with sheet-metal armour platings, along with maroon coloured ceramic pauldrons. '''Personality: '''Quiet and Methodical, Only choosing to speak when he feels a situation requires it. Very untrusting but also very protective of the very few people he comes to trust. As someone who has witnessed atrocities he is Empathetic and compassionate to those who suffer. '''Race/s: (Majin / Android E.S) '''Ark was born a Fullbreed Majin however following Mystengarde he became a Halfbreed Majin Android in order to survive the extensive damage done to his body. he was modified with energy stealing capacitors to aid in his continued existence. '''Backstory:' Saidor Ark Elinvastor '''was the son to General Gundra Sec Elinvastor (Father) and Dr. Recushia Cecilia Elinvastor (Mother) and was born and raised on his home planet of Mystengarde. as a child he excelled at feats of physical swiftness and dexterity although he was uninterested in academic pursuits he was not lacking in intelligence he merely found the thought of learning through a chain of filtered information was futile when he could go out into the world and learn through his experiences. His father often tried to recruit him into joining the royal army claming his physical aptitude to be something they could make great use of however, he chose instead to leave his hometown and travel Mystengarde in the pursuit of knowledge. during his time as a traveller many people came to call him Ark as he didnt want his family name to affect how people would treat him, he wandered from place to place helping out where he could and learning many tales of his race through the elders he met along the way. 5 years later at the age of 21 Ark finally returned home, to share the many great things he learned on his travels. After re-uniting with his family he setteled down and joined his father in the military. during his time in the military he was trained in the use of Ki and taught about the living energy that flows through all Majin, although many live without ever manifesting their true power. He quickly rose amongst the ranks and was soon on par with his father as a General. During a mission to investigate what was thought to be an abandoned spacecraft that had begun orbiting Mystengarde they found a strange stone that would glow with a dark orange hue. they retrieved the stone and salvaged what remained of the ship. The stone gave off an dark aura preventing any who would touch it from leaving its prescence so it was sealed deep within the planet so that no one would be enticed by it. exactly 44 days after the stone arrived on Mystengarde a strange race of unkown origin arrived looking for the stone, denying any ownership of the stone the Majin hoped the stone would die and the intruders would leave. Though unsatisfied they left and the stone was cast into the planets core, presumed destroyed. weeks later the aliens returned with a single ship and sent a very simple transmission to Mystengarde " Your deceit shall be your end " when the transmission ended the planet shook and the ground splintered bursting magma and hewing rock. The Stone was in fact a planet buster and by trying to destroy it the majin merely activated a beacon for the aliens to trace. as they couldnt retrieve it they activated it and Mystengarde was ripped apart, covered in Volatile storms, earthquakes, Typhoons etc. what few majin remained after the initial impact tried to flee the planet in seek of refuge but were shot down by the aliens. the last ship to leave the planet before its destruction was captured by the aliens and its members burtally tortured and killed in front of each other. Ark was one of those 12 he watched his people go though unimaginable suffering. when only he remained he was restrained and tortured beyond anyones mental limitations, his un vital organs were removed without any pain relief and he was beaten and experimented on for many months, when he finally awoke he was on a hospital bed, with a human looking over at him. he sat up and wondered how he was still alive. the human told him how tey were at war with the aliens and had captured their ship only to find ark on the brink of death, they could not salvage most of his body and so now, he was more Metal than majin. He now lives on an unknown planet inhabited by humans, he rarely leaves his house and only converses in circumstances demanding it. he will never be the same again. '''Abilities: ' Majin Skill: *'Regeneration:' Heal 5% of your maximum HP every turn. Android ( Energy Stealing) Skill: ' *'Physical Absorption: Steal 2.5 Speed for every dodged physical attack. You permanently gain these stats, and your opponent loses them for the rest of the battle. A user cannot be reduced to less than half their base speed with this ability. You can only gain 400 permanent Speed with this ability. However, any additional Speed stolen will still apply to the battle as temporary stats. Absorption happens at the end of the turn.